Firm Touch
by Alastair Seki
Summary: Repost with new rating, same story! It all starts with a massage. Well, not really starts, 'cause they had repressed feelings before... But the massage did bring them out! ... I'll be quiet now. HB, yay! R&R, please!
1. The Massage

Yo, readers. I like this pairing. I really do. As if you couldn't tell if you've read my other YYH fics... Well, anyway, this little ditty is just an excuse to write something really sappy using my two favorite blockheads! ... What? They are! You don't agree with me? ... Poo.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it. How many times do I have to say it? ... As many times as stories? ... Poo.

**Edit:** Sorry, everybody, but I decided to repost because I got a review from xxIcyAngelxx saying that I should change the rating. And after thinking about it... I agreed. Sorry for the mix-up! (By the way, thanks for reviewing! You too MidnightDevil1, thanks!) I also decided to write a second chapter, if people think it's a good idea... Well, maybe I will, regardless!

ooo

How did he get into this? "Hiiiieeeeii! Pleeeeease? Don't make me use the whistle!" Oh. Right. That was how. Hiei sighed. He had agreed to this, so he might as well try to enjoy it. Even if the one giving him the massage _was_ the baka onna.

ooooooooooooooo

It had all started when Botan signed up for an extra-curricular class at Yusuke's high school to better blend in with the student body. She had signed up for a massage class. And so, she had needed someone to practice on. And who better than everyone's favorite emotionally-constipated fire demon? The one that everyone knew she had the biggest crush on…

So she had decided to find the recluse. He was in his favorite tree (napping between training sessions) when she found him. As she stood there trying to decide how to wake him up without ending up dead, a voice called down. "What do you want, onna?" She couldn't help the small gasp of surprise that escaped. "Uhm, well, I just…," she stuttered.

"Spit it out, baka," Hiei growled.

"I wanna give you a massage!" Botan half shouted as she scrunched up her reddening face.

Hiei raised an eyebrow in curiosity and quite a bit of sadistic amusement at how embarrassed Botan was. "Hn. And why are you asking me? Find the detective, or even the moron. Even the Fox might agree to your silliness. I certainly won't."

"You have to! Everyone else is busy. And besides, you're the one who needs to loosen up! Surely you've got to be a little sore from all the training you do." Botan was quick to reply. She gave a brilliant smile trying to win him over to the idea. She really wanted to practice what she had learned in class. And maybe she could try something else as well.

Hiei couldn't really argue with that. His back was a little sore; though only a little! But, he wasn't about to admit that to her. With a slight tilt of his head to raise his chin, giving off an air of supreme superiority and disdain, he replied, "I don't need any 'loosening,' onna. And don't insinuate that I'm weak. You won't live to regret it." With that he glanced at Botan with eyes that promised misery.

A look of wariness crossed Botan's face as she heard the comment and caught the glare. Then an idea hit. "I don't think you're weak, Hiei. In fact, I think you're probably the strongest physically out of the whole group! But everybody likes a massage! And besides, I _want_ to give you one. Maybe it'll help you train better, too." If this didn't work, Botan knew exactly what to say.

Hiei was not about to give in, to Botan, or to temptation. He was slightly intrigued to why she would _want_ to give him a massage. Nonetheless, he wasn't about to ask her for the reason why. "Go away, onna. I'm not going to say yes." With that, Hiei shifted to settle himself comfortably onto his tree, and closed his eyes.

'Geez. Who says no to a massage, anyway?' Botan rolled her eyes, 'Hiei, apparently.' Okay, it was time for Botan to use her trump card. "Hiiiieeeeii! Pleeeeease? Don't make me use the whistle!" Oh yes, she was wearing her smug cat-face.

_That_ got his attention. Hiei twitched, and snarled to himself, 'That damn whistle! If I could only get rid of that thing…' There was a flash of movement, and Hiei appeared in front of her, glaring. "Hn. Fine. I'll agree. Just don't use that damn thing." Oh yes, he was pouting.

Botan smiled like the sun and chirped, "Okay!" Then she scurried over to a smooth spot in the grass in a nearby clearing and promptly plopped down. "Sit down in front of me, with your back facing me. You can either leave your shirt on, or take it off. Off's better, 'cause I can have a firmer grip. But you can do what you want."

Grumbling all the way, Hiei walked in front of her and sat down. But right before he sat, he took off his shirt. "If I'm going to go through with this," he said, "it might as well be as beneficial as possible." Or at least that's what he told her, and himself. But his subconscious knew that what he _actually_ wanted was to feel her hands on his skin.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, try and relax." Botan said as she secretly admired the smooth expanse of beautifully tanned skin in front of her. She blushed, scolding herself for eyeing _Hiei_ of all people. 'Though, he _is_ very cute… for a demon.' Botan gathered her wandering mind and slowly settled her hands on Hiei's shoulders and began to gently rub.

ooooooooooooooo

She worked from shoulders to neck and back. Sometimes with a touch that was light as a feather and sometimes pushing with all her bodyweight behind her hands. Then when she was satisfied at the relaxed state of Hiei's shoulder muscles, she started working her way down his back. Though Hiei was fighting it for all he was worth, he really was enjoying her ministrations. 'Stop it! You are NOT enjoying this. You despise her hands on you. You just want to go back to training. …. Mmmm… that feels… NO!! It doesn't! It doesn't feel deliciously good! … Damn it.'

That's when he felt it, a feather-light touch at the base of his neck. His eyes that had been drifting shut popped wide open. '_Lips…'_ His heart skipped a beat. Before he could say anything, the touch was back; a little firmer this time. And then again, firmer still, a real kiss.

"Onna… What…" He received no reply to his barely breathed question, just more kisses. On the back of his neck, his shoulders, his shoulder blades. Hiei's body temperature, which had been steadily rising due to his enjoyment of Botan's gentle yet firm touch during the massage, spiked and he couldn't keep in his gasp. His hands gripped his knees as he felt her hands travel down his spine, kneading, caressing.

Hiei tried to get himself under control as his breathing became ragged. But Botan had other ideas. She was enjoying having him be putty in her hands, and she wasn't about to give up easily. So she kept up her kissing, and decided to be even bolder. Her hands slipped down and her thumbs wriggled their way under the waistband of his pants to rub at the part of his spine right under his belt. He couldn't keep back the moan that worked its way out of his throat.

Hiei's hands had moved to the grass and clenched as he arched his back because of a particularly firm stroke. This arching gave Botan access to his neck, which she took full advantage of, while he just enjoyed the sensations. But while his body was quite content with accepting the situation, Hiei's mind was having trouble with the concept. 'Why? Why does this feel so good? No one has ever… I feel so weak, like I can't move away. If I did… I don't know what would happen. I'd feel so empty. … Why is she doing this? Could she…?' He had to ask her. But would he get the answer that he wanted?

"Botan. Why are you doing this?" He managed to gasp out as she continued kissing the side of his neck.

Botan paused for a second, and then breathed into his ear, "Because I want to, Hiei."

His breath hitched while his mind stopped. "You _want_ to? Why would you want to? I've never been nice to you! I don't deserve kindness… from you, from anyone." The electricity running through each of them rapidly disappeared with that single comment.

"Hiei. Look at me." He turned slowly so his upper body was facing toward her, but wouldn't meet her eyes. "Hiei. _Look_ at me. Please." He glanced up, met her eyes, and couldn't break his gaze away. "You do deserve kindness, Hiei. Everyone does. Even if someone has had a horrible past, has done horrible things, doesn't mean that they don't deserve kindness." Botan's eyes were filled with so many emotions, the specific feelings became unidentifiable.

"So you think I'm horrible…" Hiei felt a sharp stab, as if a sword had struck deep into his chest.

But just as his spirit, along with his eyes, fell; Botan forcefully interrupted with, "No! You're not horrible! You're one of the best people I have ever known. You're honorable, and good, and kind, and… and… so many other things that I couldn't ever possibly list them! Some people may not be able to see all those things, because of that façade you put on, but all I have to do is look in your eyes, and I know. I know…" She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, choking back sobs, as she spoke with all her heart. Hiei's eyes widened as he listened to Botan's soul-filled words.

"Botan… How can you ignore all the things I've done? I'm a felon! A wanted criminal. I'm a captured criminal, really, considering how I'm working for Koenma, now." He just couldn't understand why she would feel so deeply about anything concerning him. Yet his heart felt warm for a reason he couldn't quite grasp in his conscious mind.

These comments sparked another outburst in Botan. "I don't understand why you are so fixed on your past. Don't you realize that what's in the past… is in the past? You can't change it, but you _can_ change yourself. And you have. You _have_ changed. You don't hold your emotions back as much as you used to, you haven't been serious about any death threats in a long time, and you've saved the world. Multiple times! … You're not a criminal, Hiei, you're a team member." Botan blushed a deep red as she continued. "You're a team member that I… really like."

Hiei's eyes widened as far as they could go. When had she spent so much time memorizing everything about him? Was she telling the truth? "You… like… me?" Was this feeling… happiness?

"Yes. I have for… a while." Botan bit her lip as she stared determinedly at the grass.

A flash of realization, and Hiei's eyes softened as he watched her face, which looked utterly vulnerable. Almost as if she could shatter with a single word. "Botan… look at me. Please," he echoed her earlier words, teasing. She let a small grin appear as she looked up at him. He allowed a small smile to show as well. "I like you, too."

"Really?" she asked as she let hope rise in her chest.

"Hn." Anything that Botan had been about to say was enveloped by a kiss. And a new beginning was formed.

ooo


	2. Aftermath

Howdy, boy-o's. (proceeds to be beaten with sticks and very large rocks) Ack! I know, I know! It's been forever, and I feel really guilty! But I had really huge writer's block with this chapter, and then I kinda forgot about ffnet for a while... and yeah. Poor excuses, I know. I really do apologize. I know how much I hate to wait for the next chapter in a story that I like. 'Course, this one's first chapter was originally meant to be a one-shot...

Anyway, here, at long last, after most people have forgotten about it, is the next installment of "Firm Touch."

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything therein. Now I'm going to go curl up in the corner and cry. Are you happy, Lawyers! Huh??

oooooooooooo

How did he get into this? "Onna… Why…" Oh. Right. He'd asked for it. Oh well, if he wanted to know the answer, he'd better start listening.

ooo

It was a fabulous kiss, full of gentle lips moving slowly. Who would have thought that someone as emotionally stunted as Hiei would turn out to be an excellent kisser? True, it was Botan's first kiss so she didn't really have anything to compare it to, but she was pretty sure it wouldn't be any better with anyone else.

Hiei's arms had wrapped around her and pulled her into his chest so there was no space separating her from that warm expanse of flesh. One of his hands had slipped into her hair and held tightly to the back of her head, almost as if he wanted to make sure she wouldn't pull away. The other hand was resting on the small of her back, the fingers splayed out to cover as much area as possible. She couldn't help but notice the strength, and the gentleness, that he was using to hold her.

As for Botan's own hands, they were both busy gripping as tightly as they could onto Hiei's shoulders from where she had wrapped her arms around him in return. It seemed they both were unwilling for the other to pull away, if the amount of force they each were using to pull the other towards them was any indication.

All too soon, however, they had to break apart for air, seeing as that's kind of essential for consciousness. And neither of them wanted to pass out at this particular moment in time. So, they slowly pulled back, leisurely opening their eyes to stare at the pair opposite.

"Onna… What…" Hiei panted, somewhat out of breath.

"Shh." It was just a small noise, accompanied by a slim finger placing itself on his lips. "Don't worry about questions right now; just enjoy the moment, okay?"

He couldn't argue with that, a small amount of silence would let him gather his thoughts and calm his rapidly beating heart. Composure was something Hiei was desperately in need of right now. He wasn't used to not being in complete control of both his body and his surroundings. _What am I supposed to do now?_

Abruptly, Hiei's train of thought was cut off. His whole mind became zeroed in on the feeling of Botan's hair and breath tickling the side of his neck because of her head's placement on his shoulder. He also was reminded of the fact that he was still holding her, and she him. His hands clenched where they were resting on her lower back.

"Hiei? What's the matter?" Botan asked as she lifted her head to study his face. Was he upset? Had she done something wrong? _Oh, please… Don't let him think this was a mistake._

"Onna… Why…" He had to know. If only she would answer this one question, he would be able to sort out all the conflict within himself and come to a decision. He knew there had to be one, and something deep inside him was crying out, pleading for one specific answer. His eyes were focused on her face. Intently staring, speaking with his eyes alone. "Why did you start… this?"

"This? Well… I…" Botan didn't know where to start. How could she explain what was going through her mind at this moment? There were too many things even for her motor-mouth to say.

To give herself some time to think, she shifted her weight so she was sitting up on her own. Her hands dropped from his shoulders to fold together in front of her heart. She couldn't move too far away, though, because Hiei's arms maintained their hold on her waist. Her eyes left his to focus on a spot in the grass somewhere behind his shoulder.

"I'm not sure, Hiei. This isn't exactly what I expected would happen when I came out here to offer you a massage. I just know that I wanted to see you, and I wanted to give you a massage." Her eyes flicked to his, and away. "I wanted to help you. I didn't really plan on getting so close or touching you like that. I never thou…" and the realization hit. _He_ had been the one to kiss _her_. She froze, both her body and mind were shocked speechless.

"Onna?" When she stopped right in the middle of her explanation, Hiei was shocked to note the lightning-fast flash of worry that leapt through him. "Onna, what is it?"

"You kissed me," she was still in a daze.

"What?" And now he was confused.

"_You_ kissed _me_," she repeated, her eyes focusing, and a somewhat smug smile appearing on her face. He had said he liked her, yet she hadn't absorbed it. But now… she really believed it.

"Yeees…," he wasn't quite sure where this conversation was headed now, but he was hoping she would get to the point soon.

"That means I don't have to be worried anymore, Hiei. That means you really do like me." She couldn't fight the wide grin that appeared on her face when his eyes opened as wide as they could go.

"I… Hn. That is… Well, you… Uh…" Stuttering was not a common occurrence for Hiei. He wasn't particularly fond of it, either. And then he absorbed the sentence before 'like' came in to play. And now he remembered the conversation previous to that glorious kiss. "Worried? About what, onna?"

With a sly grin from Hiei and a startled blink from Botan, the tables were turned.

"Well, um, I…"

"Spit it out, onna. I don't have all day." He always felt better when he had the upper hand.

"I was scared! Okay? We already went over this, but I guess I have to say it again, huh? I like you, and was worried that you hated me! Happy now, Hiei?" Botan never reacted well under pressure, and usually responded with an outburst. This time was no different.

Or perhaps it was. Because this time, after that simple confession, Hiei's arms tightened around her and his forehead pressed lightly against hers, mindful of his Jagan eye.

"Hn."

It was such a perfectly Hiei thing to say that Botan absolutely had to reach up, thread her fingers in his hair and kiss the living daylights out of him.

And Hiei had to kiss back, because that small part of him that had been begging for that one answer had been satisfied, and now he realized that what he had said was true. He liked her, too.

Sometimes, your heart already knows what your mind can't begin to understand.

oooooooooooo


End file.
